Research in the coming year will concern structure and function relationships of transfer ribonucleic acids (tRNAs) during differentiation in Bacillus subtilis. In particular, the proposed project involves an investigation of the involvement of lysyl-tRNAs in the regulation of lysine biosynthesis and an investigation of the state of modifications of nucleosides in tRNAs during growth and sporulation.